


I thought you guys cared

by Aprilcuhh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Cruelty, Crying, M/M, Punishment, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilcuhh/pseuds/Aprilcuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets badly punished by management</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before I start I want to say I don't know the names of their management so I just made some up 

 

Louis doesn't remember what happened all he knows is that he woke up tied up and naked in a bed in the tour bus. The boys the head of management and 3 random guys staring at him.  
Harry being the closet one to him.  
"What's going on haz .... Why am I tied up" Louis said  
Harry just looked down at him with teary eyes not knowing what to say but also feeling guilty of what about to go down.  
"Guys please answer me what going on" Louis asked desperately looking for an answer but not getting one. But all the boys were on the verge of tear for actually letting this happen.  
"I think you already know what's going on Louis" Jim the head of management said. "And we all know that you deserve this"  
"What are you talking about I haven't done anything wrong" Louis said almost crying.  
"Stop the bullshit louis I know you twitted that shit about me on purpose" he said  
"W-what no I didn't I don't know what your talking about, come on boys tell him it wasn't me" Louis said and it was true louis didn't tweet anything about Jim, his twitter was hacked a few days ago but he didn't care enough to change the pass word or fix it. All the boys new that his twitter got hacked and know that Louis was innocent but still didn't do or say anything  
"That's what I thought, now I'm gonna fucking teach you to never talk shit about me again" Jim said  
Louis was scared to death. He didn't know what jim was capable of.  
"Jim p-p-please believe me I I i didn't do anything..... Boys p-p-please d-d-don't let him do anything to me please" Louis said sobbing  
They all said nothing just stared down at him.  
"As I was saying  
It's time for you punishment" Jim said with a smirk on his face


	2. 2

"So this is what we are going to do" Jim said staring at louis. " these 3 gentlemen over here are going to fuck you and you are going to let you self, not that you have any choice to begin with, then you will stay in here until I feel it's the right time to come out, you will not be receiving any food or water while your in here and you will not be able to see the boys either, these 3 lads we come in here every day and do what they want with you, that's all I have for now but this punishment isn't going to be over anytime soon believe me". He said  
At that point louis was crying he didn't want to have sex with 3 strangers, he couldn't believe this was happening most importantly he couldn't believe the boys weren't doing anything to stop this.  
"Awww louis don't cry, think of it as a game and your their little toy" Jim said as he was stroking louis cheek.  
" ok boys let's leave louis alone now, say your last goodbyes, you won't be seeing him for a while."  
"Bye louis" the boys said without looking at louis unable to see the broken boys face.  
" guys p-p-please don't leave me here with them please, don't go please help me..... Please" louis said brokenly and the boys instantly felt even more bad.  
But that didn't stop them from leaving. They left him in there with theses strangers  
They didn't even give him a glance.  
Louis p.o.v  
I can't believe they left me. They left me here so I can get raped but these 3 men. How could they, I thought they cared about me, they knew my twitter was hacked but they made no effort to try and defend me or to try to make jim stop doing this.  
As I watched them leave guy #1 started touching my chest. I tried to wiggle out but the ropes were so tight It was impossible.  
"Please don't touch me" I said and he started laughing  
" since we are gonna be seeing a lot of each other i think it's only fair if we get to know each other more before we start getting physical. So my name is Joe I am 30 yrs old he is Nathan and he is 28 yrs old and that is David who is also 30" he said  
They scared me, especially because they were all really older then me  
Joe is very tall and was black hair with blue eyes , Nathan is also very tall but has blond hair but has green eyes, David wasn't has tall as the other two but he did look the most scariest and he had brown hair with brown eyes.  
"And your name his" joe said  
"L-louis" I said " ok now that we are fully know each other we can get started, and I know this is your first time so we will try to go as soft as possibly but no promises" joe said  
I'm guessing he's the leader since the other two haven't said anything  
They start to walk towards me and I start to panic and try to get out of my restraints. "You need to expect the fact that your not going anywhere and your gonna end up hurting yourself so you need to stop" joes said slapping me in the face.  
Joe and Nathan play with my nipples as David starts stroking my dick up and down. I can't help but to moan at the contact. "So you do like that" David said "fuck you" I say instantly regretting it as joe punches me in the face. "Don't be fucking rude, it's not his fault your such a slut now apologize" Joe Said  
At that point I was sobbing so hard "I-i-i- im sorry" I said.  
"Please you guys don't have to do this, please I don't want this, please don't do this please" I beg. "If you dont shut up we are gonna have to gag you" joe said. They began to play with my nipples again. Bitting them and sucking on them as David began to put my cock in his mouth. "Please stop" I said "Nathan will you shut him up please" joe said  
"It will be my pleasure" he said as he starts to unzip his pant finally understanding what he is about to do I start pulling on my restraints even harder. As he climbs on top of me I close my mouth and turn my head around trying not to give him access. It was a fail as joe started hitting me in the stomach making me scream giving Nathan the opportunity to put his dick in my mouth.  
His dick was not small and he was clearly trying to choke me as he was forcing his whole dick in my mouth. He grabbed me by my hair pushing my mouth further into his cock, so deep that my face was touching his stomach. He kept me like that for like 2 minutes enjoying the sounds of me chocking as he finally let go and me gasping for air. He kept sticking his cock in and out of my mouth and I start to feel saliva drip down my chin.  
" ok now it's time for the real fun to begin" joe said as David got off of me and they all started to undress. Once they were fully naked they were all looking down at me with hungry eyes. I was fucking terrified I dont want this and I know I didn't deserve this but I had no choice I knew that no one was gonna come save me.  
"I'll go first , and don't cry louis, trust me this is gonna be fun" joe said ad he started to get on top of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how to write smut but I will try my best


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's p.o.v   
I can't believe I'm letting this happen. I can't believe we just left him in there with 3 strangers. I can't believe I didn't try to stop this from happening. I know louis didn't do anything. But I was to scared of Jim to actually try to stop him. I can't get Louis's face out of my head. The way he was crying to me, not knowing what's going on being so confused, begging us to tell jim the truth. I know Louis's twitter got hacked so it could have been anyone that tweeted that. But we all had to stay quiet. Now look what gonna happen, louis gonna get raped not by 1 guy but by 3. I don't want to imagine what they are gonna do to him.  
As we step out the bus beginning to leave I start to hear louis crying. That was one of the most heart breaking noises I've ever heard. He doesn't deserve this. I wish I can just go in there and help him out. I began to cry letting out all of the guilt that was building up inside me.  
"Aww don't cry, we all know louis is getting what he deserves" Jim says smiling while putting one of his arms on my shoulder.   
"No he doesn't this is all wrong, why would you do this to him, this this is not right" I say taking his arm off of me.   
"Harry he tweeted said I was ugly and disgusting you should know by now that no one talks bad about me and louis being no exception" he said   
"HIS TWITTER GOT HACKED" I yelled before getting slapped hard in the face. I hold me burning cheek in my hand as I look up at him with a shocked expression on my face. I've never seen this side of him before, what's gone into him.  
"Don't you ever fucking yell at me styles, and plus maybe I just never liked louis" he said   
My mouth dropped " w-what, you mean to tell me your doing this because you don't like louis, what is wrong with you, you know what you are disgusting" I say  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you cause if you would have told me this earlier I would have probably let louis go and he would have still been here right now and still be a virgin but nooo you had to keep you mouth shut. Do you remember how he was begging you to tell me the truth but you just stood there like a fucking retard. You had a chance to save him but you didn't so you just as disgusting as I am" Jim said   
He's right. If I would have told him this, louis could have been here with me.  
"As a matter a fact you just gave me an idea, as apart of Louis's punishment, when he gets out of the room you guys aren't allowed to talk to him until I say you can" he say  
I can't agree to this it will break louis even more if we don't talk to him.   
"What if we do" I say   
" why if you do them I'll will have to kick louis out the band or maybe even end one direction" he says  
This is the most hardest decision in my life. There is only one choice. But singing is my passion if I don't sing I can't do anything else. There is no plan b. I had to make a career decision. Even if It breaks my heart and it might break louis even more.  
"Ok we'll do it , we won't talk to louis no more just let me go tell the guys"   
" that's a good boy" he said while patting my head   
After that we went our separate ways. He went to go fuck himself I hope, and I went to the new tour bus jim got us to stay away from louis. As I walk in all the boys had their faces hiding in their hands crying.  
"Hey guys" I said as they all look up at me with red and puffy eyes   
"So did you fix it, is he gonna let louis go" Liam said  
" umm noo" I said "what do you mean no" they said together.  
"Actually we aren't allowed to talk to him anymore" I said   
"What do you mean we aren't allowed to talk to him haz. So you basically made things worse"  
"Boys you don't understand he said that if we do talk to him then he's going to kick louis out the band and maybe even end one direction. I do feel bad but singing is our passion I had to agree" I say  
After the three boy came to that realization they knew harry had no other choice because they would have done the same. "I guess your right" Niall says as Zayn and Liam nodded in agreement   
"And plus it's not gonna be forever it's just until he tells us to ok so we just have to hang in there for a little while ok, so don't get sad it's all gonna be over soon" I say trying to give them hope  
Louis p.o.v  
At this time I'm starting to wonder if the boys ever did care about me. It hurts knowing that they didn't try to defend me. But I guess they never did love me as much as I loved them.  
I can't stop crying. But my sobs were muffled by tape. They ended up shoving a piece a cloth in my mouth followed by 4 strips of tape.   
"I'm gonna untie you cause I need to turn you around ok, so don't try to escape ok cause if you do there we be serious consequences, do you understand" joe said   
I just nod my head unable to answer as they start untying me.   
They turn me over and separate my limbs tying each one to a bed post leaving me completely stretched out. I don't try to struggle or scream cause I don't want to make things worse for myself and I know that no one is gonna come help me.   
I flinch as a feel some slap my ass. They apparently to turns spanking me 10x each, and when they were finish my ass was burning. I suddenly feel two hand grip my ass checks and spreading them out making me feel exposed.   
"Look at how beautiful, come take a look boys" joe said and the other two joined him to look at my hole.   
I start crying even more now. I don't want them to look at me down there. What did I ever do to deserve this. I don't want this. It's gonna hurt, I don't want them to be my first, I wanted it to be someone that I loved, not people I don't know. It just breaks my heart knowing that any minutes they are gonna take some very precious away from me, and no one is going to even stop them.  
So after about 5 minutes of looking at me down there they finally stopped. I wasn't even prepared when I felt one of the most painfully feeling I have ever felt in my entire life. He didn't even prep me or anything he just went for it and he wasn't even using a condom witch made it feel worse.   
I screamed as he would be thrusting his dick in and out of me very fast making my ass bounce at the contact.  
When he was done he managed to come inside me witch made me feel disgusting. But I'm just glad it's all over.   
"Don't get excited just yet babe, remember this is only the beginning" Nathan said as he started to climb in top of me. I start to scream cry and pull on my restraints trying to get him to get off of me. But he grabbed my hips holding them in place so I couldn't move anymore.   
Oh not again. Please not again, I can't take any more , someone please come save me. PLEASE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 100 reads in 1 day I honestly cried when I saw that I really appreciate that   
> I have an Idea for another story called "Their little toy" and it's a ot5 with louis centric so I might post that when I get 200 read or more   
> Tell me what you guys think


	4. Chapter 4

Its been 4 days. Four long and painfull days. Louis was hungry he was thirsty and he really needed to pee. Harry really wanted to know how louis was doing. So curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go inside the bus louis was kept in even though he knew he wasn't suposed to. As he was inside he tried to carefully make his way to Louis's door. Louis wasn't dumb. He has been living with theses boys for four years he knows how their footsteps sound like. And when harry was on the bus he clearly heard him. 

"Harry, H-Harry is that you" louis asked. Harry just stood there shocked. Louis new he was in there, what is he going to do now. "Harry if that is you please .. Please let me out, I really need to pee" louis said in hopes that harry would come and save him. Harry didn't know what to do he really wanted to help louis but he was scared jim would find out.

"Harry please p-please I can't I c-can't hold it only longer please" louis begged. Harry slowly started taking steps back. "Please don't d-don't go, jim won't find out your here, I won't tell him I promise, just please, please help me out I really REALLY need to pee." Louis said hoping he would convince Harry to let him go. But with that harry ran out the door leaving louis alone. 

Louis started crying, why would Harry leave him. Why couldn't he just help him. He couldn't hold it any more, he had no choice but to wet himself. And that's what he did. Louis felt disgusted at himself never would he had thought that he would wet himself but he did.

Later in the day Joe came back. As soon as he stepped in he was taken Back by the smell of piss. "Oh my goodness it smells terrible in here, what did you do louis" he said staring at him. "WELL" he said waiting for a response  
"I I um .. I accidentally wet myself, b-but I didn't mean to, I just really had to go I'm sorry." Louis said. 

"That's fucking disgusting you know that, but that only gives me the opportunity to punish you" joe said picking up a whip that was left of the night stand from the pervious time they had used it.  
"W-wait please, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to I swear , just please d-don't hurt me anymore please" louis begged hoping to get out of another beating.  
"Well you should have thought about that before you pissed in yourself" joes before letting the whip night above his head and crashing it down on louis chest. 

Louis couldn't stop scream so joe stops what he's doing and gagged louis with a piece of cloth and 4 pieces of duct tape like last time. After that he continued to whip louis across the chest and stomach. After about 20 times louis couldn't hold it anymore and passed out. The last thing he remembers hearing was joe telling him how disgusting he was. 

 

The week had finally ended and louis was happy he was finally begin let go. That whole week consits of louis getting fuck at least 5 time daily and whipped. His ass hurted so much. He was glad that he was finally able to take a shower. They didn't allow him to shower, so he was covered in blood cum and piss considering he had wet him self one again. But most importantly he can't wait to see the boys. He knows that he shouldn't be considering that they litteraly did nothing to help him out whatsoever, but he can't help it he loves them to much to be mad. 

Jim came inside the tour bus louis was being kept in with a bag of clothes so louis could change. As he opened the door and saw louis, he looked at him with disgust. He walked over to louis and sat on the bed next to him. He didn't say anything he just stared at him. Louis would shift uncomftablely not liking jim staring at him. 

"Look at you, your so disgusting" Jim said. Louis still couldn't reply considering he was still gagged. Jim placed one of his hands over Louis's beaten chest. Louis whimpered not wanting to be touched by him. Jim would just ignor his protest and countiuned to trail his hand down to Louis's stomach. He just kept it there as his eyes were aimed at louis cock. Then Jim's hand finally went down to grab Louis's cock. Louis cried out and tried to move but could do much because he was still tied down.

Jim held Louis's cock tightly in his hand. Then he slowly started moving it up and down and began to give him a hand job. Louis was sobbing at this point. He didn't want jim to make him come. He didn't want jim to touch him there. He was soo close he tried with everything he had not to come. It was beginning to hurt. He couldn't hold it in anymore, as Jim stared going faster. That's when he finally came in Jim's hand. Jim just laughed. 

"I knew you were such a slut" Jim said as he wipped the come off his hands and into Louis's thighs. Louis felt ashamed, he can't believe he give jim the pleasure of letting him come. But he couldn't do anything about it so he tried to let it go. 

Jim started to climb on louis until he was on top of him sitting on his stomach. He tried to struggle under him begging him to get off because some of the whip marks were still fresh and it was beginning to hurt him, but like always it was no use.  
"Ok so I'm gonna take the gag off but you will not speak unless I tell you to ok" Jim said. Louis just nodds. Jim starts taking the tape off his mouth, when he manages to get all 4 pieces off louis was finally able to get that cloth out of his mouth.

Louis started breathing heavily finally being able to to have fresh air.  
"Can i have some water please" louis says in a whisper. His throat is dry from the lack of water. But jim ends up slapping him hard in the face.  
"I told you not to talk unless I tell you to you fucking idiot" Jim screams  
"I'm sorry, I just really want something to drink" louis says looking up at Jim with tears in his eye. Jim hesitates for a moment but got up to look for a water bottle. 

When he finally found one he came back to louis and put the bottle in between his lips as louis started drinking. The water tasted soo good He nearly drank all of it but Jim took it away from his mouth. "Thank you , thank you so much" louis says trying to be as greatful as possible. "Yea whatever" Jim says as he puts the water bottle down.  
"Ok so I'm going to untie you know then you are going to shower and then I will take you back to the boys, do you understand" Jim say  
"Yess I understand" 

Jim started to untie louis. Once he was done he gave louis the bag and he gladly excepted it. After that he went inside the shower and when he was done he got dressed. He was happy jim brought him clothes considering he's been naked for a week. Once he was ready it was time to go. He followed Jim out of the bus and into the new one. Once he was in it was not what he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, I wrote it fast but I'll try to fix them later

The following time that louis came back was hell for him and this boys.

THE DAY LOUIS CAME BACK

"I'm soo excited to finally see the boys again" louis though. And he thought that they would be happy to see him too, be there to comfort him, but boy was he wrong.

As sook as he stepped I'm the bus. "Hi boys, it's great to finally see you guys again" louis said happily. He looked at the boys waiting for a response. They just sat their looking down at their phones not even bothering to acknowledge that louis was there.

"They don't talk to worthless pieces of shit like you " Jim said walking up behind him. Louis was shocked. Did the boys really thought of him like that. 

"O-Oh, okay then I guess I'll just go to my bunk then"

"Actually no, I need you to clean the bus for me , look how filthy it is, me and the boys are gonna go get something to eat" Jim said 

"Can I go, I haven't eaten anything in a week" louis said

"No, you have to stay here and clean"

"Jim please I'm soo hungry"

"Fuck louis I said no already, and plus you need to loose some weight look how fat you are, let's go boys" Jim yelled

The boys got up and left without looking back at louis, just leaving him there. 

Louis just stood there crying, why does all this have to happen. Do the boys really hate him. Do they really think he's worthless.

He stops all his thinking and starts cleaning. He makes all the beds, sweeps/mops the floor, and cleaning the bathroom. He was actually looking forward to cleaning because he thought he would find some food because he was starving. Unfortunately there wasn't any. He couldn't find any water either. So the only thin that was left to do was to get water from the sink. It wasn't good but he was really thirsty.

By the time the boys were done they went back to the bus. They were about to go inside but they were stopped by a noise. They stood there for about a minute before deciding to take a look through the window, that's when they saw him. They found out the noises were coming from louis. He was sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face on tops of his knees. Louis was crying. He looked so small and so broken.

They were completely heart broken at the sight. His sobs were just heart breaking. They wanted to go in and comfort him but they couldn't. They knew this was for the best but it just feels so wrong. After about five minutes of watching louis cry they decided it was time to go inside. As soo mass they stepped inside Louis immediately wiped his tears and ran inside the restroom. They tried to ignor that so they just went to bed. As soon as louis was sure they were alseep he came out of the restroom and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to add the other story when I'm done with this one. I already know where I'm going with this story.


	6. Chapter 6

The following weeks have been hell for they boys. Well mainly louis. Jim would always treat the boys good infornt of louis so he can feel bad. 

Louis was always forced to cook food for the boy, but he wasn't allowed to eat any of it, he would only eat there leftovers sometimes. Then he had to do all the cleaning too like washing the dishes, clean the bathroom, and making the beds. The boys did feel bad but they knew they couldn't do anything about it.

Sometimes Jim would take the boys to a burger joint and he would always make louis get two things from the dollar menu while the boys would get large combos. He wasn't even allowed to sit with them, Jim always had him sit in a different table by himself and he would be watching the boys enjoy their meals while silently crying.

Or when Jim would take the boys to fancy restaurants, he would always make louis stay inside the car while the boys would eat. When they came back, the rides home would consit of louis stomach growling and Jim yelling at him telling him to shut up. Sometimes in the car too. Jim would occasionally sit in the trunk or the back of the seats by himself 

Evan at rehearsal, while the boys would be relaxing getting ready to go him, louis would be cleaning Jim's office and if he didn't do it right he would get punished. He already knew the drill, when Jim would say "louis go to my office" he knew he was in big trouble. And today it happened in front of the boys.

All of the boys were extemly tired when they were finished with rehearsals. Especially louis, Jim was picking on him the most, making him sing his lines over and over agin for no reason, and making him run laps when he would mess up. He was exhausted.

Later Jim came back with water bottles. And of course he gave all the boys except louis. Louis just stood there watching the boys drink their waters. He finally got the guts to speak up and say "umm Jim do you t-think I can have a w-water bottle p-please" 

"No louis do you really think you derseve water after how much you fucked up today" Jim yelled 

"Jim please I-I'm so " louis said before he was interrupted by Jim  
"Shut the fuck up louis I already said no. You know what, go to my office" Jim said 

"No Jim p-please I don't wanna get pun-" louis tired to say

"Hurry the fuck up louis" Jim yess 

At that Louis ran to Jims office. 

The boys stood there shocked at what just happened. Louis just wanted water, they didn't know why Jim had to yell at him like that. After the boys had finished their waters they told Jim that they were gonna go to the restroom. They lied, they wanted to go check on louis and give him a water bottle they were able to steal. They went back stage and looked everywhere but they couldn't find him. They were so close to giving up until they heard a cry. They automatically knew it was louis. They started following the crys until they saw him. He was crying just like he was the first day he came back. His face buried into his knee as he was hugging them.

Right then and there they wanted to go hug him and apologize but they knew they couldn't, but he just looked so broken. They started walking towards him until they were right infornt of him. Louis still didn't notice they were there until harry coughed to get his attention. Louis looked up scared that it might have been Jim. He looked up at at them with fear in his eyes and tear stained face. They looked down at him, they starred at his puffy red eyes. They didn't say anything, harry was just holding up the water bottle trying to hand it to louis.

Louis was confused, he looked at the bottle then at they boys then back at the bottle. Harry saw the confusion in his eyes so he just put the bottle closer to his face. With that louis just grabbed the bottle and drank it as fast as he can. When he was done he gave the bottle back to harry.

"Thank you" louis said with all his heart

The boys didn't say anything back, they just left. Louis just watched they boys as they walked away, but he soon continued crying knowing that he was still getting punished.


	7. Chapter 7

After the boys came back from their so called bathroom break Jim send them back to their bus. Then Jim went to go find louis. He went to his office and saw louis sitting outside the door crying. 

"Get your ass up" he screamed.

Louis got scared cause he didn't see Jim there . But louis got up as fast as he could not wanting to anger Jim more then he already is. Once Jim opened the door and louis went inside immediately. When Jim was inside he locked the door and started walking towards louis. 

"Take off your clothes" Jim said. 

Louis did as he was told. When he was done he stood there awkwardly waiting for more instructions. 

"Get on your knees" Jim said. 

Louis did without hesitation. 

"You look pretty like this" Jim said as he planted his foot on louis' back. Louis whimpered at the contact because it hurt. 

"Maybe I should just keep you like this all the time, make you my little pet boy". louis whines at the thought of that.

"Would you like that..... Would you like being my little pet" Jim asks.

"n-no" louis said.   
"Whatever crawl to the desk" Jim said and louis did.

When he reached the desk he stayed there waiting for Jim. When Jim reached him he told him to bend over his desk. 

"I'm not gonna tie you up this time, but if you move then I might just have to, do you understand" 

"yes sir" 

"Ok good, I'm going to give you 25 hits, because you embarrassed me in front of the boys" Jim said.

Louis didn't day anything because he knew better then to argue.

"Ok let's get started"

He took off his belt and brought it high above his head and took it down on louis' ass with as much force as he can. Louis tries his best to not move, after a little while he couldn't really feel it anymore. 

Jim continued whipping louis on his ass and back leaving red marks that were starting to bleed.

When Jim was done he threw louis on the ground because he had passed out from the pain. He didn't even care so he just left him there.

When louis woke up his whole body hurt, he took all the strength that he had left in him to stand up and put his clothes on.

Once he was done he walked back to the bus. It took him almost forever to get into his bunk with all the pain he had. The boys felt bad hearing him whimper in pain just got trying to get to bed, but they still didn't do anything.   
So that night louis cried himself to sleep, being hurt physically and emotionally.


End file.
